1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card holders and more particularly pertains to a new card holder for displaying a collectable trading card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of card holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, card holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,521; U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,026; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,947; U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,085; U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,439; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,591.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new card holder. The inventive device includes a pair of elongate leg members where the upper ends of the leg members pivotally coupled together. A scissors brace is extended between the leg members. Each of the legs members has an outwardly extending arm member. The distal ends of the arm members each have an ledge extent outwardly extending from the respective arm member. The lower ends of the leg members each have a resting foot. Each of the ledge extents has an upwardly extending stop knob spaced apart from the associated arm member.
In these respects, the card holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying a collectable trading card.